marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Character Index/L
=Lucy (Centerville) (Earth-616) Lucy was one of [[Hedy Wolfe (Earth-616)|Hedy Wolfe]]'s wealthy and elitist neighbors. Leo (Earth-616) Leo was an inveterate tippler who witnessed [[Nazis]] gathering in [[London (England)|London]] with uniforms and guns; he warned the police about it, pleading to be believed . Lucy (Earth-616) Lucy was a nurse at [[Forest Hills Hospital]] who helped [[Julia Caputo (Earth-616)|Dr. Caputo]] assisting [[May Reilly (Earth-616)|May Parker]] . Lori (Hell's Kitchen) (Earth-616) | HistoryText = Lori was a friend of [[Milla Donovan (Earth-616)|Milla Donovan]]. She suspected her friend had a crush on [[Matthew Murdock (Earth-616)|Daredevil]]. Love (Earth-616) [[Connecticut]] Detective Love arrested and interrogated [[Matthew Murdock (Earth-616)|Matt Murdock]] about the murder of [[Uri Rosenthal (Earth-616)|Uri Rosenthal]]. Laura (Earth-616) Laura was the first witness to notice the [[Demolisher (Robot) (Earth-616)|Demolisher]] flying towards Tony's private yacht . Leslie (Plane Crash Survivor) (Earth-616) Leslie was a survivor of a plane crash that helped [[Juston Seyfert (Earth-616)|Juston Seyfert]]. Lars (Manhattan) (Earth-616) Lars was one of [[Mary Jane Watson (Earth-616)|Mary Jane Watson]]'s friends who attended her wedding bash in a private Uptown club. Lewis (Earth-616) Lewis was a second grade student whose class was guided by Mrs. Platt on the Liberty Island ferry. Lewis (Santa Claus) (Earth-616) The night before Christmas, [[Santa Claus (Earth-616)|Santa Claus]] impersonator Lewis from the [[St. Michael's Hospice for Handicapped Children]] was robbed and injured by a gang of junkies. Lichter-Dale (Earth-616) Mrs. Lichter-Dale hosted a fashion show in the crystal ballroom of a posh, world famous hotel on [[Park Avenue]]. Lily (P.S. 20) (Earth-616) Lily is a student at [[Public School 20 Anna Silver]]. She was one of the girls playing with matches in the restroom that set the school on fire. Later she was exposed to [[Terrigen Mist]], while walking [[Yancy Street]] with [[#Sasha (P.S. 20) (Earth-616)|Sasha]], and underwent [[Terrigenesis]]. Linc (Earth-616) Linc was a junkie who was confronted and knocked out by [[Matthew Murdock (Earth-616)|Daredevil]]. Liu (P.S. 20) (Earth-616) Ms. Liu teaches art at [[Public School 20 Anna Silver]]. Lonny (Earth-616) Lonny was one of [[Billy Russo (Earth-616)|Billy the Beaut]]'s poker players who were killed by the [[Frank Castle (Earth-616)|Punisher]]. Lefkowicz (Earth-616) Lefkowicz was [[Jupiter (New Warriors) (Earth-616)|Jupiter's]] boss at the [[Oak Hills Mall]]. Lionel (Earth-616) Lionel was saved by the [[Ben Reilly (Earth-616)|Spider-Man (Ben Reilly)]] from [[Hammerhead (Joseph) (Earth-616)|Hammerhead]]. Luigi (Earth-616) Luigi was an Italian chef and an acquaintance of [[Matthew Murdock (Earth-616)|Matt Murdock]]. Luke (Earth-616) Luke was Belinda Tompkins' ex-boyfriend. Lorna (Suncourt) (Earth-616) Lorna was a colleague of [[Harvey Elder (Earth-616)|Harvey Elder]] who pitied him. Lucas (Earth-616) Mrs. Lucas was [[Jonathan Storm (Earth-616)|Johnny Storm's]] landlady in [[Liddleville]]. Lawson (Midtown High) (Earth-616) Lawson was one of the members of the school A.V. Club at [[Midtown High School]]. Lois (Queens) (Earth-616) Lois' husband shared his popcorn with [[Peter Parker (Earth-616)|Spider-Man]]. Lauria (Earth-616) Lauria lived in the monastery where an unidentified woman left a trio of [[Hellbent]] infants, who would be known as the [[Cadre (Earth-616)|Cadre]]. Lauria helped Gregori supervise the children, until, like the rest of the Knights Templar, she was slaughtered by the hellbents sent by [[Seth Phalkon (Earth-616)|Seth]]. Linderman (Student Pilot) (Earth-616) Mrs. Linderman was a student pilot. During one of her lessons, [[Miguel O'Hara (Earth-TRN588)|Spider-Man (Miguel O'Hara)]] landed on her plane and used it to launch off. L.J. Mrs. Lafferty Lake Lance Lane Larry Lars Larson Latour Laurent Lawrence Leach Lee Leez Leilani Lem Len Lenny Lenya Leon Leonard Lieber Lief Liliana Lin Lisa Liu Liza Lloyd Lonnie Lou Louie Louieville Louis Louise Lowry Lucie Luis Lung-Sei Luther Lydia Lynne References